Hero of Time
by Yusagi
Summary: The story of Link and...Brian? Set in OOT, done to a RPG me and Sparty ( My brother) once played about it, R&R!...bad Humor throughout


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, or Wind Waker would NOT be Cel-shaded, keep that in mind.  
  
AN: this is a fic based on a game my brother and I played, our games get very deep... This is an AU, so not everything is 'accuarate' to the OOT world...  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Deku Tree's favorates  
  
Long ago, in the majestic land of Hyrule, in a deep and mystical forest, lived a race of happy, frolicking, child-like elves, called the Kokori, they were a carefree, safe, people, who never grew up. They were forever protected by either their guardian faries, who were also their constant companions, or their great guardian, The Great Deku Tree, who's nuts, seeds, branches, and even excess bark, was used to make tools, and and primitive weapons and armor, in case of invasion. Now, you may think these Kokori to be a silly and frivolous lot, and you would be mostly correct, with the exception that they were not just a silly superstitious bunch of children. No, their Guardian was quite real, and very much alive, and he kept watch over them, and more importantly, the mystical Emerald of the Forest.....His protection came at a heavy price though, for so long as the Kokori, however unwittingly, had to protect the great Deku, and the precious treasure it housed, no Kokori could leave their lovely forest and live. If their defences should fail, and the prize be taken by an outsider, then the spell would be lifted, though that would mean great ill to the land of Hyrule, and the Kokori would then soon feel the weight upon them. The happy Kokori did not realise this though, no more than they realised the 'spell' was indeed a spell, nor did they care. Their forest was lush and beautiful, and the only three ways out were nearly all blocked.  
  
One was 8' deep in water, one was blocked by a cave-in, and the last had a high, rickety bridge as the only way to get there.  
  
The was not dangerous OR boring, either...floating from the sacred meadow, where the 'Forest Temple' and 'Forest Sage'; representitive of the Forest people, to the Counsel of Sages, dwelled.  
  
What are these Emeralds, Temples, and Sages, you ask? I am afraid those are stories for another time, for now, let us dwell on the only two little Kokori boys whose natural body chemicals never attracted any faries, unlike the other kokori, causing them to be outcasts, and ridiculed by many of the others, including an especially mean one, the tough bully Mido. Alas, I have strayed once more... I was speaking of the twin boys, Brian, and Link, who seemed so connected to eachother, that they often dreamed the same dreams, felt the same feelings, and sometimes even knew eachother's thoughts.  
  
One must pause to think of how ironic that was, for they were so radically different from eachother, Brian, the one on the harder, slimmer, bed, and also the older of the two, by a matter of minutes, was very mature, and quiet for his age. He preferred to contemplate his actions carefully before acting, and taking things people said and did, quite seriously. He also had a sixth sense for damage. His brother, Link, on the fluffy, larger bed, was just the opposite, he was hyper, and always happy, like the other Kokori, quick to trust, and quick to forgive, he had a mischevious streak, and often acted before he had quite thought things through, and often looked at life as a huge game to be played however it struck his fancy, with his mouth often landing him in pits that only Brian, his quick -thinking brother, could sweet-talk him out of, as a result, only Brian could quite tame him....though only barely. Link, too, had a sixth-sense for danger, though it was often wasted on his great impatience, and his quick dismissal of things as nothing but silliness.  
  
Brian, as you may have guessed, is the hero of our story, one day I may tell you Link's story, for he has great adventures, as well, but for now, we shall follow his brother.  
  
Now, it was tonight, that they shared a dream, or rather, a nightmare. Up in their tree-house they tossed and turned all night long, barely getting any sleep, as the same dream repeated itself over, and over.  
  
They stood on a rainy plain, in front of a castle, it's drawbridge down, with faires watching beside them, red for Link, blue for Brian. They knew what came next, but their bodies would not respond.  
  
Out came a white horse, with two women on it, one, a beautiful blonde girl, was slung across the woman's lap. As it galloped by, the girl stared at them a moment, then flung something towards them, it landed with a 'plunk' in the moat behind them, Link was so fed up with her throwing stuff at them, that he would have flipped her off this time around, actually, he would have dozens of times ago, IF his body would listen to him, and even Brian had gotten annoyed at the dream in it's entirety.  
  
Then came the next part of the dream, Out came the rider on the Black Horse, with a huge gem on his forehead, with him came the great, unrelenting fear, that dried their mouths, and twisted their stomachs into knots.  
  
They swallowed nervously, and fearfully took a step back, shaking in terror, as the demon-man slowly looked towards them, laughing menacingly.  
  
The dream faded, the laughter echoing hallowly, until they were surrounded in blackness.....only to begin again.  
  
" Navi! Nava!! Where did you get to??!!!" The Deku tree rumbled loudly, " NAVI!!! NAVA!!!! Where ARE YOU?!!"  
  
Suddenly, two clumsy fairies flew quickly towards him, one red, one blue. The Red one almost hit him, stopping mere inches away, and the other, not expecting the abrupt halt, smacked right into the red one, causing it to hit the Deku.  
  
" Ahem, Navi, Nava, you two are to go be the guardians of Link and Brian, I have a great, and perilous adventure for them."  
  
" But Deku!! They're not---" Started Navi, the blue fairy.  
  
" Silence Navi, would you question me?" The tree boomed.  
  
"....No, Great Deku." She said, hanging her head.  
  
" Now go, you two may choose your pick of the two."  
  
With that, the tiny fairies nodded their miniature heads, and went for the last two Kokori without Fairies, quickly, they flew in-between the legs of a Kokori blocking the way, then Navi started stalling, first she flew to Nalia, and said, " Hello there! How are you?"  
  
" Navi! Quit dilly-dallying!" Nava, the red fairy, said, grabbing Navi's arm and pulling her away.  
  
" Ow! Okay, I'll quit! Now let GO!!!"  
  
Grudgingly, Nava let go, and instantly Navi flew to another Kokori, and tried to strike up a conversation, " NAVI!!"  
  
" Just kidding!" The blue fairy laughed, then flew on........towards the exit.  
  
" NAAAVIII!!!!!" Nava yelled, grabbing her, and hauling her towards Brian and Link's house.  
  
" Hi!" Cried a Kokori as they flew by.  
  
" Busy!" Nava cried sweetly, then flew through a fence, suddenly she heard a loud 'thump' and a sharp 'ow!' Nava glanced back to see Navi rubbing her head on the opposite side of the fence.  
  
" Watch it!" The fairy grumbled.  
  
" C'mon!" Nava said, and finally, Navi complied.  
  
They entered the cloth door, and saw both children tossing and turning in their sleep.  
  
" I'll take the one on the left, he's cute!" Navi said happily.  
  
" Whatever, I don't care." Nava said, flying above Link, trying to wake him, " Wake up!"  
  
Finally, Link stirred, and yawned, and Nava could hear Navi doing the same.  
  
Suddenly, Brian was jolted out of his recurring nightmare by fairy dust, and shrill cries. Yawning, he partially opened his eyes sleepily, to see a blue fairy floating over him with an annoyed look on her tiny little face, his eyes snapped open the rest of the way, and he noticed Link rolling over to try to sleep, mumbling, "...Just 5 more minuted, Brian, I barely got any sleep..."  
  
" Do you REALLY want to go back to that dream?" Brian asked suddenly, Link whipped around and stared right at him.  
  
" You had the same dream?....What does it mean?"  
  
" Why should I know?" Brian asked mildly, Link's face screwed up a moment, searching for a reply when recondition dawned on his face of the glowing pixies floating above them.  
  
" FAIRIES!!" He cried, " Are you our GUARDIAN fairies??!"  
  
" Yep, I'm Nava." The red one said.  
  
" HEELLLOOOO? Did I pick a retard? Do you even REALISE I'm HERE??!" The blue one pouted.  
  
" I've seen you since I opened my eyes, is it true you're my guardian?" Brian said mildly  
  
The little fairy's mouth turned down into a tiny frown, "....well....let's just say I'm your partner for now....I'm Navi....now come on! You've been summoned by the Great Deku tree!"  
  
" I have? Link! C'mon!" Brain said.  
  
" I heard! Let's go!" Link said, running out, and flipping off of the balcony, only to return in a moment later for his clothes.  
  
Brian shook his head, and dressed, before hopping off the edge of the balcony, and landing gracefully on the ground, with Link hot on his heels.  
  
" Wait! Brian!!" Link said suddenly, when they had reached the small pond in their village, jumping into Brian's path.  
  
" What?!" Brian said irritably, Link flashed a mischevious smile, and in a flurry of blades, two tiny daggers appeared in his hands, he twirled them in a flourish, and their leather handles smacked into his palms solidly.  
  
" And what exactly are those for?" Brian asked, arching one slim eyebrow slightly.  
  
" They're something I've been saving for awhile. " Link said, offering one to him, " I have a feeling we might be needing them."  
  
" We're going to the Great Deku, Not the Sacred Meadow." Brian stated matter-of-factly.  
  
" C'mon Brian! Don't do this to me! You know I'm right!!" Link insisted, " Do you think The Deku would invite us over for tea at this ungodly time??"  
  
".....Eleven o'clock in the morning?"  
  
Link frowned at Brian's comment so feircely, that Brian relently, grudgingly, " Fine, I suppose you're right, Link."  
  
" But....how in the world did you get your paws in these??" Brian asked, courious.  
  
" Oh.....I have my connections..." Link snickered, giving his best 'mysterious' look.  
  
"What ever Link...."  
  
Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the large bully, Mido. He was short, pudgy, red-freckled, and all around ugly, but he seemed to think he was the greatest thing since sliced bread, " Hey, Where are you two going?"  
  
" The Great Deku Tree summoned us, for your information." Link said haughtily  
  
" Tsh, YOU?!" Mido laughed, " You've GOT to be KIDDING me!"  
  
" Well....they WERE summoned, and it's a matter of pressing urgency." Navi said curtly.  
  
" Hmm...Well, you'll at least need a shield. Each." Mido said, " I HIGHLY doubt you'll be of any use to Deku without them, anyway."  
  
Link and Brian walked back a bit, stumped at what to do.  
  
" We could charge him and---" Link started,  
  
" No, he has a point, I think it's my turn to use some 'hidden assets'" Brian said, whipping out two purple Rupees.  
  
" Wha-ho! Where'd you get those??"  
  
" While you lounged around with your 'connections', I went out and got a job." Brian said, then handed Link a rupee, " Use it on a shield, and ONLY a shield, I expect a red rupee back, Link."  
  
" Why Brian, of course you will!"  
  
" A REAL one Link."  
  
Link cast a sidelong look at him, them walked into the store, Brian chuckled, and followed, he got there just in time to see the store owner's eyes get wide as saucers, and Link chuckle knowingly, saying something about 'connections'  
  
" Link, hurry up will ya? We shouldn't keep the Deku Tree waiting long." Brian said.  
  
" D-Deku??....." The, now star-struck, shop owner started.  
  
" Oh, right....Nava's beating me up already! I'd forgotten why!" Link laughed, ignoring the tiny sound of offence that came from his fairy, " One Deku shield please."  
  
" So that's two-"  
  
" *cough* Come now good shop-keeper, Musn't keep the Deku waiting..."  
  
" What did you get, Link?" Brian asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
" Just....some seeds...I'll pay the difference."  
  
" You don't even have a sling shot!!" Brian protested, baffled by his younger twin's reasoning.  
  
" Ohh...The things you wish you knew about me....dear brother..." Link smirked.  
  
"...Whatever, but you can bet your sweet rupee every gem of that's coming out of YOUR pocket, and yours alone."  
  
" Why brother, I expected nothing less!" Link said, batting his eyes innocently.  
  
" Whatever." Brian growled, " Make that two, shop keeper."  
  
" Yessir! Two Deku shields comin' right up!!"  
  
Nigh-instantaniously, the Kokori boy produced two sheets of thick bark, perfectly sized for a child, or a Kokori, though the edges were rough, the symbol of Kokori Forest was emblazened on one side, and a simple leather strap was belted on the other.  
  
" That will be one purple rupee, and a blue, please."  
  
Brian tossed his purple rupee at the elf, and Link slid a blue one over to the keeper, carefully, then they were out.  
  
Brian couldn't help but notice Link's devilish smile, and said suspiciously, " What did you pull, Link??...Cough the rupees up."  
  
Link looked up with him with his best puppy-eyed expression, and said innocently, " Brian! I did NOTHING!!"  
  
" Cough it up."  
  
Link sighed heavily, and handed Brian a red rupee, but his smirk did not fade. Narrowing his eyes, Brian inspected the gem....it was real enough, he'd known his brother long enough to spot a fake.  
  
" Alright, what did you do, Link??"  
  
The boy sniggered a moment, then whispered, " It's GLASS....the blue rupee...I gave him a fake....hehheheh"  
  
" Link!!--" Brian started, but their private converation was, once again, interrupted by Mido.  
  
" I see you got the shields." He said flatly.  
  
" Yeah! Now MOVE IT!!" Navi said irritably.  
  
Mido sighed, and grudingly stepped aside.  
  
" Now to Deku! WHOOO-HOOOOO!!!!!" Link cheered.  
  
Brian sighed softly, he only wished he could shake the feeling that a terrible danger lay upon the forest.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: What did you think? My first Zelda fic...  
  
Could you tell, Those two boys are (secretly) me and Sparty....tip: don't give your wallet to Sparty! lol  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
PS No....I lied, Brian is nothing like me....^.^  
  
**AD**  
  
Like long trilogies?  
  
Read:  
  
Fate (ff7)  
  
or... If you want to know more about the 'REAL' Yusagi and Sparty...Read:  
  
Recruiter ( Anime Crossover)  
  
~Yusagi 


End file.
